Te amo, no importa qué
by Alex Kacr
Summary: –Te amo, Asami. Te amo, no importa qué. Quiero que lo recuerdes y jamás lo olvides. Te amo por quién eres y no por cómo luces.– La voz de Korra llenó aquél espacio. –Creo que nuestra habitación es un mejor lugar para continuar.– La piel del Avatar se erizó ante el tono empleado por su esposa. Korra x Asami / One Shot


Saludos gente bonita! Aquí yo de nuevo!

Amm, Sensei, espero que ahora sí! Den serio muchas gracias por la ayuda con la ortografía!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los nombres utilizados aquí es de mi propiedad, éstos pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

Sin más: **_Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_**

* * *

**_"Te amo, no importa qué"_**

Korra asentía con orgullo para sí misma. Mejor no le podría haber quedado. Paseó su mirada por todo el comedor. Todo estaba perfecto. Las velas, la cena, el aroma suave a jasmine, de hecho este aroma se distribuía por toda la casa.

Sí, tenía motivos para estar orgullosa, después de todo había logrado tal perfección en tan solo treinta minutos, que era el tiempo que llevaba dormido su pequeño de tres meses. Llegó a pensar que Kaze jamas se quedaría dormido antes de que Asami regresara a casa y que tendría que cancelar sus planes, pero no, no fue así y con tan solo cuarenta minutos de tiempo Korra comenzó a colocar flores de jasmine por toda la casa, colocar velas y por último preparar la mesa.

Ya había preparado la comida, lo único que le restaba era dormir a su hijo y preparar los detalles, claro que no contaba con que el pequeño no colaboraría mucho y gastó veinte minutos de más en lograr que éste cediera ante el sueño. Pero eso ya estaba superado y de hecho había terminado de preparar todo con diez minutos de sobra, los cuales estaba invirtiendo en revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Se encontraba ahora en la sala, todo ahí estaba en orden. Volvió a asentir y se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa, tras una ducha rápida, y vestida con una blusa de botones color celeste y sobre ésta un chaleco, más un pantalón negros y sus típicas botas de piel, solo que estas de piel tan obscura como el resto de su conjunto, el Avatar se dedicaba a esperar pacientemente la llegada de su esposa.

Asami tenía poco de haber regresado a trabajar, lo hacía tomando descansos cada dos horas para regresar a casa a alimentar a su pequeño, además que su hora de salida había cambiado de "_D__escubr__í__ que me dormí sobre el escritorio_" a las siete de la noche puntual, sin importar que aún no hubiera terminado.

La mirada de Korra estaba fija sobre el reloj. Ya se supone que Asami debería de estar llegando a casa. No podía negar que estaba ansiosa, el sonido de sus dedos golpeteando el brazo del sofá era evidencia de ello. Había estado planeando esto por días. Era un regalo para la ingeniero.

La morena, durante las últimas semanas, había notado que su esposa se la pasaba mucho más tiempo que antes frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en la habitación. Lo hacía todas las mañanas mientras creía que Korra no la observaba; esto sumado a frases como "_Creo que debo __aumentar__ media hora en __la rutina del__ gimnasio"_ o _"__No quiero ir de compras, Korra"_ hicieron que el Avatar realizara que su esposa se sentía menos atractiva después del embarazo.

Y sí, es verdad que la ingeniero había subido unos _Kilitos_, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa y era justamente eso lo que Korra quería desmostar con aquella sorpresa.

El sonido del satomovil de Asami llegó hasta sus oídos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Corrió hasta la puerta y esperó hasta escuchar que su esposa se encontraba de pie del otro lado, tomó postura de mozo de restaurant y abrió la entrada.

–Bienvenida señora Sato, por favor sígame, la acompaño hasta su lugar.– Una sonrisa traviesa jugaba en los labios de la morena mientras que la expresión de la empresaria era de total confusión. Aún tenía la llave en su mano en ademán de introducirla en la cerradura.

Por absoluta inercia ingresó a la casa, Korra cerró la entrada tras de sí y comenzó a guiarla hacia el comedor. Asami se veía sorprendida ante la escena de velas y flores.

–¿Korra?– La nombrada detuvo su avance y volteó para regalarle una sonrisa a la de ojos verdes, luego continuó como si nada. A la ingeniero no le quedo de otra más que seguirla si quería respuestas.

Al entrar al comedor el panorama era aún más hermoso que el de la sala, el centro de la decoración era ese lugar.

Encontró a la morena de pie junto a un lugar en la mesa baja, un almohadón que desde donde se encontraba se apreciaba cómodo, de color rojo con decorado dorado la esperaba, en el espacio de frente otro similar esperaba por se ocupado.

La heredera caminó hasta su esposa, quien no tardó en sujetar su mano para ayudarle a sentarse, no sin antes haber depositado un beso sobre el dorso de dicha extremidad.

Ya estando Asami en su lugar, Korra dio la vuelta y se acomodó ella sobre el asiento restante. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con las esmeraldas de Asami, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Qué? ¿No puede una esposa hacer algo bonito por la mujer que ama, madre de su hijo, compañera de batalla, consejera, amante...–

–Bien, ya entendí.– Se apuró en interrumpir Asami. Korra nuevamente dejó libre una de sus sonrisas. Ante Asami era imposible que su espíritu dejara de sonreír.

–Debes de tener hambre.–

–De hecho. Muchas gracias Korra, ha sido un hermoso detalle.– Total gratitud reflejada en la expresión de la ingeniero.

* * *

La velada transcurrió entre anécdotas de su día y recuerdos del pasado, pero sobre todo muchas risas, sumadas a igual cantidad de miradas de amor.

Los platos sobre la mesa estaban vacíos, ahora ambas mujeres estaban una al dado de la otra. Korra en algún momento se había levantado, sujetado su almohadón y lo había dejado caer junto a la ingeniero para luego ella dejarse caer sobre éste. El matrimonio se miraba de frente mientras avanzaba la conversación. Debían admitirlo, extrañaban estar simplemente de esta forma, juntas, hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

En un momento determinado el silencio se había adueñado del comedor. Celestes reflejados en verdes y verdes reflejados en celestes.

–Te amo.– La voz de Korra llenó aquél espacio. –Te amo, no importa qué. Quiero que lo recuerdes y jamás lo olvides. Te amo por quién eres y no por cómo luces. Eres mi esposa, mi compañera, quien siempre está ahí tras mis pesadillas. Eres con quien formé una familia, una hermosa familia. Eres quien me ha traído alegría y paz, y nada ni nadie logrará que yo deje de amarte, que deje de desearte. Y un par de kilos no son nada.–

–Ko-Korra...– La voz de Asami se escuchaba quebrada. Dos prófugas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. La morena simplemente abrió los brazos, la ingeniero no tardó en aprovechar la oferta de su esposa y se dejó envolver por aquellas extremidades que le brindaban seguridad. Luego de unos minutos de tenerla en su abrazo, Korra pudo sentir como Asami se movía un poco, luego una suavidad que jamás olvidaría invadió la piel de su cuello. Los labios de la ingeniero nuevamente reclamaban esa piel como propia.

Pronto esa suavidad se encontraba subiendo por sobre la piel de su cuello hasta llegar al contorno de su rostro, se acercó lentamente a su boca. Un suspiro en anticipación fue liberado por el Avatar, lo que provocó que los labios de Asami se curvaran hacia arriba y alejaran de su objetivo. Un suave quejido de reclamo fue el siguiente sonido en liberar el Avatar, aunque ese humor no duraría demasiado al sentir el par labios dirigirse hasta su oído y susurrar mientras rosaban la piel de la zona.

–Creo que nuestra habitación es un mejor lugar para continuar.– La piel de Korra se erizó ante el tono empleado por su esposa, sumado a la calidez de su aliento y a la delicadeza de su roce.

Korra se quedó inmóvil ante aquella sugerencia, todos sus sentidos estaban sobre cargados. Nunca imaginó que llegaría el día donde estaría paralizada por un roce de labios sobre su oído. Al parecer seis meses de no experimentar nada similar estaban mostrando sus consecuencias.

Y es que Asami había perdido el deseo a partir del sexto mes de embarazo, Korra ya sabía que el festival que tenían las hormonas de su esposa crearían ese efecto en algún momento. Después de nacido Kaze, ella no quiso hacer sentir forzada a la ingeniero, así que simplemente dejó pasar los días hasta que Asami se sintiera bien con tal acto.

–¿Korra?– Asami se veía preocupada. La morena solo parpadeó un par de veces para luego reclamar los labios de Asami con los propios. El roce de sus labios fue despacio pero no por ello menos intenso, ninguna quería apartarse de la otra. Asami llevó sus manos al cabello castaño del Avatar y lo despeinó, provocando un pequeño gruñido de placer de parte de Korra. La ingeniero conocía a la perfección las reacciones de su esposa.

Pero nada es eterno y sus pulmones reclamaron por oxigeno. Al separarse sus miradas se enfocaron en la otra.

Korra tenía todo el cabello revuelto. Asami el labial corrido.

Sin decir palabra alguna Korra se levantó del almohadón, se inclinó ante Asami y la elevó del suelo al estilo nupcial, la de ojos verdes rodeó aquel moreno cuello con sus brazos.

Al llegar a la habitación que ambas compartían, Korra recostó a la ingeniero con la mayor delicadeza posible sobre la cama, luego rodeó el mueble de madera y se dispuso a sacarle los zapatos de sus pies. Todo esto mientras mantenía su celeste mirar sobre el verde de Asami.

Acabada esta tarea, Korra apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón y luego ambas manos, para después avanzar utilizando sus manos y rodillas, quedando así sobre su esposa, quien extendió un brazo, colocó su mano sobre la nuca de la morena y la atrajo hacia sí, provocando así el choque de sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de suspiros y leves gruñidos de placer, no podían liberar sus voces, después de todo su pequeño de tres meses se encontraba dormido en la habitación de al lado. Y esta restricción les resultaba placentera en alguna extraña manera.

Asami se encontraba de espalda sobre la cama, la cabeza echada hacía atrás y los dedos enredados entre el cabello de Korra, ésta ultima estaba concentrada en su labor, bajaba desde aquel blanco y delicado cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, levemente mordió la piel de esa zona liberando aún más suspiros departe de la ingeniero, respondiendo al estos con los suyos propios.

La ropa hace minutos había abandonado sus cuerpos, ahora lo único que las cubría era esa delgada capa de sudor que le otorgaba un brillo especial a sus pieles.

El aroma de sus propias esencias inundaban sus sentidos, los roces de sus cuerpos les erizaba la piel, sentían que en cualquier momento se fundirían en un solo ser y lo deseaban, no querían a la mínima distancia irrumpir entre sus anatomías.

Korra continuó descendiendo, dejado leves marcas como evidencia se su paso. Apoyó su peso en una mano para dirigir la otra sobre el abdomen de su amante, rozó delicadamente sus cortas uñas en la piel de aquella área, para luego posar la totalidad de la palma de su mano en el costado de su esposa y subir lentamente hasta llegar al seno derecho y comenzar a masajearlo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo con suavidad ya que actualmente es una zona muy sensible, aunque por el leve quejido de Asami, no había sido lo suficientemente delicada.

Korra elevó su mirada para encontrar un leve rastro de dolor en el rostro de Asami –¿Te lastimé? Lo siento.– Se apresuró a disculparse.

–Descuida, no es tu culpa, Kaze prefiere el izquierdo y éste está algo sobre cargado de leche y duele un poco.–

–Déjame ayudarte con eso.– Korra bajó rápidamente hasta el seno de Asami y comenzó a succionar el exceso de aquél líquido, por momentos succionaba y por otros simplemente lo masajeaba con sus labios. Poco a poco el placer volvía a acumularse en el interior de la ingeniero.

Luego de unos minutos la de piel morena subió y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Asami. –¿Mejor?–

–Mucho mejor. Ven aquí.– Korra obedeció y sus labios retomaron su sincronizada danza.

* * *

La respiración de Korra aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más, sus manos sujetaban las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, sentía como si electricidad se acumulara en todos y cada uno de sus músculos y, justo cuando ésta estaba a punto de liberarse, lo que la generaba, se detenía.

–A-Asami... deja de hacer... eso.– Korra entre bocanadas de oxígeno apenas si pudo pronunciar.

Asami levantó la cabeza –¿Dijiste algo?– Korra escuchó el tono juguetón de la ingeniero.

–Que dejes de detenerte justo cuando estoy tan cerca.–

–Así que quieres que no me detenga.–

–Por favor.–

–Como gustes.– De nuevo ese tono juguetón se hizo presente. Eso fue lo último que salió de los labios de Asami en un largo rato, después de todo estaban ocupados en otra tarea que no era precisamente hablar.

* * *

–¡Detente Korra!– Los músculos de Asami estaban tensos y llevaban así un buen rato.

–Amm, no.–

–¡Por favor!–

–No, no te detuviste cuando te lo rogué hace unos minutos, yo tampoco.– Korra continuó con el movimiento de su muñeca, mientras Asami recurría a sofocar los gemidos provenientes desde lo profundo de su garganta con ayuda de una almohada. No podía liberar su voz, eso despertaría a su pequeño.

De nuevo una corriente tensó todos sus músculos para luego dejar una sensación de ligereza tras su paso.

De nuevo se dejo caer sobre el colchón, no había notado siquiera que su espalda se había arqueado.

De nuevo inhalaba grandes bocanadas de oxigeno.

De nuevo su mente estaba en blanco.

–No hay quinto malo, verdad amor.– Korra sonreía ante su pequeña broma. Aunque siendo sincera mejor se detenía ya. Asami estaba exhausta y era mejor dejarla descansar. Subió un poco y se dejó caer al lado de su esposa.

–Eres hermosa, Asami. Recuérdalo siempre. Ven aquí, amor.– Por segunda vez en la velada Korra extendió sus brazos para Asami, quien jamás rechazaría tal propuesta. La de celeste mirar envolvió a su esposa con un brazo mientras que con el otro las cubría a ambas con la sábana.

–¿Amor?–

–¿Sí?–

–Te amo.–

–Y yo a ti Asami.–

La voz de ambas se escuchaba ya aletargada, estaban agotadas y el sueño ya las reclamaba en sus dominios.

Cinco minutos pasaron cuando el llanto del pequeño Kaze llenó el silencio.

–Yo voy.– Una todavía medio dormida Korra habló. Buscó sus pantalones y camisa entre la obscuridad y luego de vestirse caminó hasta la siguiente habitación. –Hola, mi pequeño ¿necesitas un cambio?– Luego de revisarlo comprobó que estaba limpio, debía ser hambre. –Iré a la cocina por tu biberón, nada más no llores.– El Avatar se dispuso a salir de la habitación, encontrándose con Asami en la entrada.

–Amor, no quería que te levantaras.–

–No hay problema, deja que me encargue de Kaze, ve y continua descansando.–

–No, yo me quedaré acompañándote– La sonrisa de Korra era sincera.

El día terminó con ellas juntas en la habitación de su hijo. Korra asintió para sí misma. Mejor no podía ser. Todo lo que tenía era perfecto.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!  
Ya saben, los reviews son siempre apreciados.  
Sean libres de comentar cualquier cosa que hayan notado en el fic! Las buenas criticas construyen a un autor!

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
